


Ground Control

by jesswritesimagines



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Female Reader, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 07:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17320313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesswritesimagines/pseuds/jesswritesimagines
Summary: You and Shiro make cookies and dance together.





	Ground Control

Your boyfriend slid into the kitchen, smiling at you as you cleared some space on the counter.

“Are the cookies almost done?” he asked.

“They haven’t even baked yet,” you reminded him, chuckling to yourself - he was like a child, so excited that you were making his favorite treat.

“So? Cookie dough is also good.” He tried to swipe at the bowl but you were faster than him, grabbing it before he could get any.

“If you eat it, there won’t be as many cookies!”

You got to work, spooning the dough onto the cookie sheets and placing them in the oven. Shiro pouted when you turned back to him, a timer set to remind you when they were ready.

“Now what am I supposed to do?”

“It’s less than ten minutes, babe,” you said. You started cleaning up, but before you could do more than put the bowl that no longer contained cookie dough into the sink, Shiro had wrapped an arm around you and was gently tugging you out of the kitchen. “What are you doing?”

“Since we have to wait for the cookies anyways, I want to dance with you,” he replied with a casual shrug.

You simply smiled. It was nice to see him like this - casually happy. He’d been through enough, and although he was getting better there were still some days where he struggled immensely. Being able to make him happy in simple ways like this was the least you could do.

He brought you out of the kitchen and into a slightly more open area. His hands rested on your hips, yours on his shoulders as you swayed. Neither of you cared that there was no music playing; you were content to just be in each other’s presence.

“Y/N?” he asked.

“Hmm?

“I love you so much.”

“I love you, too.”


End file.
